


Buzz Off

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Frottage, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta simply won't leave Sollux alone, but maybe there is something better to do than code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Off

Sollux: 2top iit, nepeta, iim trying to code.  
Nepeta: :33 < *ac is insuffurrably bored and wants to play*  
Sollux: no we're not playiing, iim workiing here.  
Sollux: buzz off and go bother karkat instead.  
Sollux: he2 never doiing anythiing iimportant.

The constant prodding of your temporary hivemate is driving you up the wall. Equius asked for a huge favour in letting her crash your hive for a few days, since her moirail lived next door to Vriska and he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. It's immediately clear to you that being 'owed one' by Equius was not even remotely sufficient, because an hour into her being there, she's already gotten bored and begun bothering you. Out of everyone in your loose circle of friends and friends-of-friends, you're rather certain that Nepeta is, in fact, the worst candidate for hivemate.

Nepeta: :33 < *ac pounces onto the b33 boys lap and refuses to let him focus on the scr33n when the marvelous kitty is after his affections*  
Sollux: ii already 2aiid you had to leave me be 2o ii could code.  
Sollux: iim letiing you 2tay in my hiive, the lea2t you could do ii2 2how 2ome fuckiing manner2.  
Nepeta: :33 < but its so boring and i dont want to take a catnap i want to play  
Nepeta :33 < *ac got despurrate for the b33 boys attention and decided to go all out as she bent over his computer desk in front of him and wiggled her rear in his face*

Her forwardness and, quite frankly, shamelessness, in the matter of earning your attention, is remarkable. It actually takes you a second to realize that a girl is bending over in front of your screen and showing off her ass to you, because you're so stunned by the fact she even would. Once that shock wears off, though, you realize that she isn't wearing her bulky green coat, and that her pants tug the outline her ass rather nicely. In fact, as your eyes settle more firmly onto the sight, you realize just how nice an ass she has, and its sway a little too hypnotic for you to ignore.

Your hand lashes out without permission from your brain, bringing a hard slap down onto it. You didn't expect to do that, and judging by the noise she makes, she didn't either, but before you can apologize for it or try to backpedal, she's shoving that surprisingly nice ass into your lap and it dawns on you that you just signed up for whatever she was offering. Any attempt at getting coding done is very far gone now.

Nepeta: :33 < isnt that so much better

Her hips begin to grind against your lap, and you can feel your twin bulges slowly emerging, beckoned by the sensation of her rubbing up against your crotch, knowing full well what she's doing. Her hands have already started on the front of her pants, easing them off, and for the sake of keeping your workstation pristine you use that last bit of will you have that isn't focused on Nepeta to scoot your chair over to the mostly empty side of your large desk, providing you a better surface to do things against that won't disturb your setup.

Sollux: ye2

That's the only reply you manage to get out, and even that stumbles out of your lips in ways that make your cheeks go yellow in embarrassment. Your hands nervously slide up her shirt, guided by two million conflicting voices in your head telling you different things. What matters is that she purrs as you touch her, giving you permission to reach higher as she leans forward, bracing against the desk.

Sometimes indecision is the worst, though, and your hands immediately push their way down when they're a fraction of an inch away from her breasts. They instead grab at her pants, which she'd already undone in preparation for easing them off, and you pull them down, leaving her in green panties and seemingly encouraging her to grind her ass harder into your lap. Seeing her ass in even less clothes makes you curse the fact you're still fully dressed, and you can't remember a time in your life you've gotten your pants off faster than you did in that moment. You didn't even bother keeping your underwear on, letting it all go down around your ankles in one swift motion. 

She reaches back playfully, intent on seizing your bulge, and gets quite the surprise when she closes her hand clumsily around one and finds a second in her grasp. It's the sort of thing you always worry is going to slow matters down, but all she does is gasp, purr, and begin stroking your two cocks in unison. The other hand dips into the band of her panties, and you get a beautiful eyeful of grey skin coming uncovered as she bares her ass to you, still wiggling it in that entrancing manner that induces another involuntary swat.

Nepeta :33 < so much more fun than a nap

You're so fixated on what's happening that even your inner smartass isn't remarking at how shitty her praise is, and that's a first. She places both hands on the desk and lowers herself into your lap, all those pesky clothes out of the way at last. She awkwardly tries to position herself to accommodate your two tentacles, but they don't seem to feel like playing along. One finds the heat of her nook and drags against her opening, slithering its way in slowly, while your other reaches further up, finding the green-blooded troll's own bulge.

You always imagined that when you finally got the chance to pail with someone, your bulges would entwine, as they do when you masturbate, and you'd fuck whomever it was with a little more size than they'd probably get elsewhere. It's a surprise when only one went into her nook, which is still so wonderfully tight and warm that it isn't something you can complain about, but the other coils around her dick. The eagerness with which both of your marginally aware genitals grind against each other is sublime.

She leans forward, back arching as she gets into a comfortable position. Once she's in position, you begin thrusting, and the only thing nicer than being inside her tight, incredibly moist pussy is thrusting into it. She hasn't stopped purring since she got her pants off, but you don't care, because it's starting to grow on you as one of the hottest things you've ever heard. Especially once her bulge starts getting into things, slithering against yours. They sloppily meet; grinding together, wrapping up in each other, and leaking enough genetic material to make them slicker as they go.

You've been fairly composed up to that point, but even you can't hold out forever. Your hands creep back up her shirt, and the feeling of your fingertips sliding along her toned stomach makes you groan. Her heavy, unflattering coat hides just how athletic and toned she is, her round ass mostly the result of muscle. Grasping her small breasts, you shift the position of the chair just a hair, getting a better angle, and really taking it to her. You can't help it, because the harder you fuck her, the more the noises she makes turn you on.

It's a surprise when the impulse takes you, but you're past the point of questioning them now, letting instinct take over and guide you into whatever it says. You get up out of the chair, push Nepeta further up onto the desk, and pull away from her. Your bulges both balk at the idea, wriggling impatiently, desperate to get more of her warmth against them, but you need to roll her onto her back to continue. She looks up at you with confusion and a strangely enticing cuteness. Without wasting a moment you descend back upon her, but now your bulges are switched. You frot her with the one that had been buried in her nook, significantly slicker and eager to experiment, while the relatively dry one wets itselfin side of her, getting a taste for a very different breed of pleasure.

Nepeta: :33 < i didnt know you had this in you

She nibbles on her fingers as she looks down her body to where yours meets hers. Your hands have her hips very solidly, pinning her in place against the desk as you fuck her, gripping a little too hard at times, but she's a lot tougher than she looks, and you know she can take it. After all, she's actually killed things outside of video games before, and if she wanted to, she could turn the tables on you in an instant.

It's strange, watching the killing machine twist atop your desk, legs wrapped around your waist and hands pulling her shirt up so that she can show her chest to you, all the while mewling because you're apparently fucking her well enough to make her do that. Either you're naturally talented at sex, or you're both inexperienced and falling headfirst into new pleasures you have no idea how to deal with, and you're, as usual, leaning toward number two.

You realize, as you fixate on the way she chews on her lower lip and squeezes her eyes tightly shut as she accepts each hard thrust, that you've shoved both of your bulges inside of her and still haven't had the decency to give her a kiss. Seeking to remedy that, you tuck your arms under her back and pull her up, slipping back into the chair and tugging her into your lap once again, but this time facing you. She starts bouncing on your bone bulge before you've even got your ass on the chair, waking right up to take advantage of how much more active she can be in this new position. Your bodies press together, and her meows become dull, muted squeals against your lips. The added tightness makes your entwined bulges writhe harder, grinding not only against each other but against your stomachs. Your shirt and her hat are the only articles of clothing between you, and her fingers at your waist tell you that one of them isn't going to be for much longer.

It isn't the only thing that won't last. If anything, the very aggressive way she kisses you and bites at your lower lip playfully is only pushing you further, and there's only so much you can handle of thrusting into her sopping wet, warm nook as it drips its nectar into your lap. It would be enough to get any troll off, but with her bulge wrapped around yours, mutually stroking the other off, you don't stand a chance. A few more thrusts and you embarrassingly enough join her in mewling, though you quickly get a hold of yourself and just groan like a normal troll as you cum, thrusting up into her frantically as both of your cocks twitch and spurt your thick yellow seed into her nook and all over her stomach.

The feeling of all that warm genetic material being pumped inside of her is the final straw for Nepeta, who gives your chest a shot of green cum in return. She rides your lap hard for a few more seconds before crashing, going limp against you and panting heavily. Your arms wrap lazily around her, unsure exactly where to go from here. All your impulses were physical, and now they've left you hanging with a tired girl sitting on top of you.

Nepeta: :33 < that was purrfect sollux  
Sollux: yeah, ii gue22 iit wa2 a lot better than codiing wa2.  
Sollux: playiing wiith you ii2nt 2o bad, nepeta.

She nibbles on your lower lip, looking at you through lidded eyes as her hands grasp your waist.

Nepeta: :33 < how about we get cleaned up and take that catnap after all

There was no way anybody had ever asked to cuddle in such a seductive way, and Sollux couldn't refuse her. He nodded, and she giddily jumped out of his lap, leaving him to watch with awe as she raced off to get a towel, his seed leaking out of her. He thought on it a second, and realized that he had been a little hasty in his decision to deem Nepeta a horrible temporary hivemate. And far from yell at Equius and demand a huge favour from him, he'd probably have to thank the highblood.


End file.
